


Harry and Louis Work at Buzzfeed

by Frogboy420



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 420, Adidas, Buzzfeed, Frogs, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Twink, frog smut, harold - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, onedick, ribbit, ysl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogboy420/pseuds/Frogboy420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute fic about Harry and Louis working at buzzfeed: Harry and Louis are a part of the Try Guys, however, things get a little out of hand in their latest video - where the boys have to drink their own pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Louis Work at Buzzfeed

Harry's fellow crew members slide him a vile of his urine - except  
"What is this?" questions a baffled Harry. The urine he received was clearly a yellow color. Harry is so healthy and hydrated, his urine always looks like water - this wasn't Harry's urine! Harry looks over, exchanging glances with a mischievous Louis. 'Did Louis switch our urine samples?!' thinks Harry. "Are you all sure this is mine?" Asks Harry. The crew laughs. "Who's else would it be!!" Louis turns to Harry. "I GENUINELY think this is your urine." Louis smirks. Was Harry about to be filmed drinking Louis' pee. 'I've gotta get a new job' Harry thinks to himself. Harry begins to choke on Louis' pee. "Come on, it's not that bad!" Louis remarks. Harry has something stuck in his throat. "Wh-what is this?" Harry reaches his fingers down his throat, pulling something out of his mouth. It is an adidas logo. Harry then DIES. The crew can't help themselves but giggle. They think Harry is dramatically faking his death for comical effect. Louis panics. "Oh god, what have I done! I think I GENUINELY killed Harry! GENUINELY!" The crew is now silent. Suddenly someone bursts through the door with more camera men. He screams "PEOPLE DIE FOR THE FIRST TIME!!" Suddenly two men grab Louis from behind. "Oh no, not this power bottom!" Louis then crushes them with his perfect bum. He runs to Harry, embracing him in his arms and caressing his frog face. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I'd do anything to bring you back." "Anything?" Asks Harry. "Anything!!" Louis reiterates. Louis doesn't question how Harry spoke. Suddenly a YSL logo shines through the skin on Harry's chest. A deep unknown voice echoes through the air. "Louis, if you wish to bring your husband back to life, you must do this one task" "what is it?" Louis asks. "You must travel through the depths of Syco Musi- I mean Hell, defeat Simo- I mean Satan and then, ONLY THEN, may you receive Harry's soul." Louis let's in a nervous gulp. "I-I suppose I'll do it. For the frog boy." A portal opens up, two people guarding it. Danielle CambellSoup and Eleanor. The voice takes form as a floating YSL logo. "Take this, young power bottom. Throw it into the portal to open it, then slay the beards-er sorry I meant beasts that guard it. Then venture deep into the depths of Hell and begin your quest." The shining YSL logo floats over a baby to Louis. It burns Louis' hands. "Agh, what the hell is this! The antichrist?" "Close. It's name is Freddie." Louis quickly tosses the hell spawn into the portal and then kills Danielle and Eleanor in one fatal butt clench. He then steps towards the now opened portal. Louis turns back to the YSL logo. He slowly nods, turns back around and steps into the portal. "Ok what the hell do we call this video." Asks the head director of buzzfeed. "Baby gate" suggests a camera man. Louis walks through the depths of Hell. It smells like Simon. "Oh god." Louis gags as he holds his nose. Louis then tastes the strong and vibrant smell of salt and vinegar in the air. "Harry!" Louis calls out. Louis hears a faint ribbit. He must be getting closer. "Ribbit ribbit gay gay ribbit gay" "Harry hold on! I'm coming!" Louis begins to run towards the ribbits. Louis gasps in joy as he spots the glowing soul of Harry. "Harry!" "Ribbit!" Louis runs towards his husband, when suddenly -  
"SHLUG SHLUG SHLUG"  
"Oh god, what is that? And what's it saying?"  
"Ribbit, that's Simon. Aka the devil. You can't understand him, it's impossible for him to form words. Ribbit."  
"Why can't he speak?" asks Louis. "Ribbit, he's too busy choking on his own shit. Ribbit." Feces seeps out of Simon's mouth. Simon also kinda looks like Jabba the Hut. "SHLUG SHLUG SHLUG" A drop of sweat travels down Louis forehead. How will he defeat this monster? But he must do it. He must do it for the frog son. "Simon! I will kill you, and take back the soul of my frog husband!" Louis forms a sword out of nothing but Adidas logos. He will use the very thing that killed Harry to save him. "SHLUG SHLUG" Simon the hut slugs over to Louis, leaving behind a trail of slime. "SHLUG" Louis runs to Simon, thrusting his adidas sword into Simon. "SHLUUUUGGG" Simon then disintegrates into thin air. "Ribbit!" Harry's soul floats to Louis. "Let's get out of this place!" Louis exclaims. "Ribbit".  
Harry and Louis travel back through the portal to Buzzfeed studios. The camera men are still filming. The buzzfeed director is cradling himself in a corner with wide eyes as he mumbles to himself "what... do I call... this video..." Louis places Harry's soul back into his body. The floating YSL logo then shines so bright, it bathes to room in its light, blinding everyone. It then fades away, returning the buzzfeed workplace to its original environment. A faint voice echoes. "You GENUINELY saved Harry." Harry hops back up, ribbiting in Louis' ear. "Let's go home, Louis." Louis and Harry then walk, hand in hand back to their apartment where Louis will watch Harry ribbit in the moonlight for the rest of the night. In the rays of the moons light, two logos form. Adidas and YSL. They then join together, creating a new symbol. "RBB" The symbol then fades away. Louis looks over to Harry. "Ribbit?" asks Harry. "Ribbit" says Louis.


End file.
